The use of laminates formed of textiles and protective layers to produce liquid-proof apparel is well-known. For instance, pieces or panels of laminates may be joined together in a conventional manner, such as by sewing, to form garments or other apparel. However, in order for these garments to be liquid-proof, the seams where the panels of laminate are joined together need to be properly sealed.
Liquid-proof sealing of seams is typically accomplished by the application of a seam seal tape having an adhesive that adheres to the surface of the laminate and creates a seat over the sewing holes and the areas where the layers join between the stitches.
In many applications, it is desirable to use a textile layer on both sides of the protective layer, such as, for example, to improve durability or to improve the aesthetics and/or sensorial comfort of the finished garment. The use of such three-layered constructions presents difficulties with respect to achieving a liquid-proof seam. Problems of achieving liquid-proof seams have been especially difficult to overcome in constructions that utilize laminates including a corrugated textile. In a natural, relaxed state, the corrugated textile, and hence the laminate, has a corrugated (or accordion) shape that allows for an applied adhesive to flow between the valleys of the corrugations. When seam sealing with a conventional seam sealing tape, gaps in the applied adhesive of the sealed seam occur, causing the seams to leak. Efforts for seam sealing such corrugated laminates to date have not successfully addressed this problem.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a reliable and effective technique for joining two or more corrugated laminates having a flexible and liquid-proof seam.